staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3040; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2703 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 117 (seria IX odc. 9) Muzycy - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 81 (seria II, odc. 33) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 81); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /149/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 2. Lasy pełne tajemnic (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 33/111, Uśmiech w trzecim rzędzie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 33/111, The Smile in the Third Row); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Rybna - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 82 (seria II, odc. 34) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 82); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3041; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2704 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /288/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /150/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Rzecz o banalności miłości - txt. str. 777 93'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marcin Hycnar, Agnieszka Grochowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Andrzej Grabowski, Mateusz Grydlik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 ...bo jestem stąd - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Z odzysku 103'; dramat; reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Asystent wampira (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) - txt. str. 777 104'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Paul Weitz; wyk.:John C. Reilly, Josh Hutcherson, Chris Massoglia, Salma Hayek; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Antoni Jankowski. Rewolwer na stole; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 33/111, Uśmiech w trzecim rzędzie (Highway to Heaven, ep. 33/111, The Smile in the Third Row); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zoopraxiscope; film animowany; reż.:Hieronim Neumann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 733; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 734; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1244 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 31 "Biedni i bogaci"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Newton - Kurtka na zimę (Freezing for science); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); reż.:Nadine Maehs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1244 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1245 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 854; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Ciemności skryją Ziemię (Night Will Fall) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Jedna gorąca letnia noc (One Hot Summer Night: Crimes of Passion) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:James A. Contner; wyk.:Erika Eleniak, Brian Wimmer, Tobin Bell, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 4 "Kamień na kamieniu"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Żółty szalik 59'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Sztuka w przestrzeni publicznej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Misia Furtak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Janka - odc. 12 - Ucieczka (Janka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - W tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Cafe Historia - Kulisy wielkich międzynarodowych paktów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 18 "Czuj duch" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (233); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Witold Sobociński. Malarz ekranu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Misia Furtak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 5 - Konstrukcja w procesie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 18 "Czuj duch" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (676) Egipt - sok trzcinowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Prezydent dziękuje - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Studio Wschód - Kraina Wołodyjowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Placek z kruszonką; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (677) Anna - Chicago; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Racja stanu - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 149; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 18 "Czuj duch" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Prezydent dziękuje; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Placek z kruszonką; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (677) Anna - Chicago; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Racja stanu - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku